Eu Não Vou Trabalhar Com Você Potter!
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Fic dedicada a Nanda Evans. Lily Evans e James Potter são aurores que tem um caso a resolverem juntos, mas o que James faz quando Lily torna-se o alvo?


**N/A:** Fic dedicada a Nanda Evans! Minha leitora fiel!!! :D

*-*-*

E por que eu deveria ficar aqui? - perguntou Lily Evans aos gritos para James Potter saindo da sala dos dois do departamento de aurores.

Não seja tão radical Lily! Trabalhar em dupla comigo não vai ser tão ruim assim! - tentou convence-la James caminhando atrás dela.

Oh! E como você chama me proibir de ver o cadáver? - perguntou Lily parando no meio do corredor e se virando para James que mexia inquieto no cabelo.

Eu só queria te proteger! - Lily bufou.

Eu não preciso que você me proteja! Eu preciso que você me deixe trabalhar em paz!

Lily! - tentou James, mas a ruiva acenou sem se virar e foi embora.

*-*-*

Você exagerou Pontas – disse Sirius com os pés em cima da mesa do James que andava inquieto pela sala.

E se ela não voltar? - perguntou James não dando atenção as palavras anteriores do amigo.

Ela vai voltar, eu conheço a Lily se ela ficou de fazer o trabalho ela vai fazer nem que seja com você!

A sua maneira doce de me tratar me surpreende Almofadinhas – disse James irritado, Sirius sorriu.

Alias, como vai nossa mãe? - perguntou Sirius referindo-se a Sra. Potter.

Vai bem, você sabe sempre implicando com nosso pai e depois jogando-se em cima dele.

Eu acho que estou condenado! - lamentou-se Sirius.

Por quê? - perguntou James surpreso.

Por que você prova que nós se apaixonamos por mulheres parecidas com a nossa mãe!

James começou a rir, imaginando Sirius namorando a Sra. Black com seus gritos e resmungos.

Acho que é por isso que você nunca vai se apaixonar por ninguém Almofadinhas! - riu James.

Mas você já pensou que a Lily é igual a sua mãe? - perguntou Sirius, James fez uma expressão de nojo com a imagem que lhe veio a cabeça.

Nada a ver Almofadinhas!

Estou falando do jeito Pontas! - riu Sirius, deixando o amigo enjoado e pensativo.

*-*-*

Vamos deixar umas coisas bem claras Potter! - foi dizendo Lily assim que entrou na sala e largou uns papeis com barulho na sua mesa. - Primeiro: Você vai me deixar trabalhar sem seus ataques de uma mulher não pode ver sangue! Segundo: Não deixe o Sirius colocar os pés na minha mesa enquanto eu não estiver aqui!

Lily sentou-se começando a mexer nos papeis enquanto James a olhava divertido.

Você sabia que fica linda nervosa? - Isso só deixou-a mais nervosa e vermelha.

Um dia eu ainda jogo um feitiço seriamente nessa sua cara Potter! - retrucou Lily sem tirar os olhos dos papeis.

Um assassinato novo – disse Ted entrando na sala e interrompendo James que junto com Lily aparatou para o endereço.

Não passava de uma casa normal de Londrês, exceto que eles já faziam idéia do que iriam encontrar lá dentro.

Assim que entraram viram o corpo estendido em um ângulo estranho na sala, com a boca cheia de bosta de dragão.

A maioria das pessoas acharia isso engraçado, mas Lily sentiu ânsia de vomito e James segurou-a pelo braço do qual ela tratou de se livrar rapidamente da mão dele.

O mesmo caso, essa pessoa tem uma necessidade de se divertir com a vitima – disse Lily observando.

Maldição Cruciatus até morrer – concordou James reparando em um bilhete na mesinha de centro.

Assim que leu ele tentou esconder, mas Lily foi mais rápida e arrancou da mão dele.

_**Você é a próxima Evans!**_

Lily ofegou e depois fez uma expressão de quem não ligava colocando o papel no bolso.

Vamos Potter, agora os outros limpam isso!

*-*-*

É a única maneira! - disse Lily para um James acabado.

Você pode morrer Lily!

Se você ainda não percebeu de qualquer jeito ele vira atrás de mim, então é melhor nós estarmos preparados e prende-lo quando isso acontecer!

Eu ficaria melhor se você ficasse protegida por aurores! - disse James colocando a cabeça nas mãos.

Lily percebendo que ele realmente estava preocupado adotou uma postura amigável.

Mas você vai estar comigo! E é um dos melhores aurores!

James sacudiu a cabeça embora sabendo que não teria nada a fazer. Lily já havia decidido.

*-*-*

Ai, esse programa é muito chato Lily! - falou James pegando o controle da mão dela e mudando para um filme de ação.

Eu sempre vejo One tree Hill! Pode ir me devolvendo o controle James Potter! - disse Lily sorrindo.

Nesse um mês que James se mudou para a casa de Lily nada havia acontecido a não ser que Lily percebeu que podia estar se apaixonando pelo James.

Por isso mesmo! Um mês vendo One Tree Hill é demais! - disse James afastando o controle das mãos da ruiva que tentava alcança-lo.

Se a Brooke e o Lucas se entenderem nesse episodio e você não me deixar ver! - ameaçou Lily ganhando uma gargalhada como resposta.

Você pode ver a próxima reconciliação que com certeza vai ter! - disse James sorridente.

James Potter me devolva o controle! - mandou Lily rindo.

Quem diria – interrompeu uma voz feminina fazendo Lily e James se levantarem. - Eu não esperava matar os dois juntos, mas já que parece que James não larga de você...

Cleri? - perguntou Lily incerta, com certeza a amiga não estaria apontando uma varinha para ela.

Expelliarmus – as varinhas de James e Lily voaram para longe. - Você achou que o que fez com meu irmão ia ficar por nada?

A Lily não fez nada com seu irmão! - disse James colocando-se na frente da ruiva que tentava se colocar na frente do James que sendo muito mais forte que ela vencia facilmente a disputa.

Levar o meu irmão a se matar é fazer nada? - perguntou Cleri. - Mas agora eu vou lhe matar, assim como matei as outras!

Cleri! Você está louca! David não ia querer...

David não está mais vivo para saber se iria querer ou não! - berrou Cleri.

É bom James Potter está aqui também, pensa que eu não sei que você acabou com meu irmão por ser apaixonada pelo Potter!

Lily e James foram jogados para trás por um feitiço.

Eu vou mata-los! Eu deixei vocês por últimos porque vão ser os que terei mais prazer em matar!

Merda – sussurrou James olhando para a sua varinha a distancia.

Nesse momento um clarão vindo de trás da Cleri acertou-a fazendo-a cair desacordada.

Sirius! - berrou Lily.

Acho que você nunca mais vai poder reclamar das minhas visitas inesperadas – gabou-se amarrando Cleri com um feitiço.

Você tem sorte que ela estava tão louca que foi fácil – disse James arrumando as vestes.

Então porque você não acabou com ela Pontas? - perguntou Sirius sorrindo.

Parem vocês dois! Temos que avisar o Ministério – disse Lily sorrindo.

*-*-*

Eu nunca quis que seu irmão se mata-se, você acreditando ou não eu o amava – disse Lily antes deles levarem Cleri.

Então acho que vou para casa – disse James ao lado de Lily que o olhou surpresa.

Claro – respondeu a ruiva nem um pouco feliz com a idéia.

Até amanhã no departamento então – disse James, mas Lily segurou pelo braço.

Espere. Se você quiser pode ficar – James sorriu. - Sabe, para acabarmos de ver One Tree Hill.

Eu fico, mas não para acabar One Tree Hill – disse James puxando-a para si.

Acho que eu não queria ver mesmo – respondeu Lily beijando-o.

*-*-*

**N/A:** Oii!! Me digam se gostaram ok?? Beijos.


End file.
